Everyones in luv!
by Hermione Granger-Potter
Summary: This is a story abowt my fav cuple in teh HP books and its a romanse!


A/N - This is a story feeturing my fav. cuples of all time ron/lavander harry/herminie victor/parvartie and ginny/draco. warning this has seens with pashunit kissing so if that afends you than don't reed it. also ginny is pregnint so you can't say i didn't worn you.

Disclamer - All the hp caracturs belong to ms. godess rowling becaz she thot of them i did not and she is a genias bla bla bla you no wat i'm saying.

"Everyones in luv!"

Won day at Hogwart's Victor Krum caim bak since he luved Herminie so mcuh. When he saw her he said "Hermione I can't bileive i finely found you! My howse was ataked by Deth Eaters and my parints dyed." he cried. "Oh Viktor I'm soooo sorry!" Herminie told him but she wazn't reely sorry becuz she didn't luv him she luved harry. Harry didnt' no yet, but she waz going too tell him wen she cood. Peeple thot she luved Ron but she didnt' becuz who luvs red-hed boys anyway? She sertanly didn't. 

She new that her and harry were solemates becuz he waz always so nise to her and they neva fot at all but "me and ron always fite" she thot. So it waz obveus that her and harry were ment to be becuz he always saved her and evrything.

But ther was a problim Victor still loved Herminie. He tryed to kiss her but she said "Victor I'm sorry about your parints but i love harry not you." Victor was deaply sadened, so he said "if that is how you feel Herm then it is ok becaz i didn't want to tell you but i really luv ron's sister ginny. "Oh that is grate" Herminie told him "Accept she luves draco becaz she told me wen i sleeped over her house this sumer" she sed to him. 

Meenwhile Ginny was in her bed and thinking about hwo she loved more draco or victor. "I think I'll go tok to Herminie becaz she alwayz nos what to do." So she went dounstares and saw herminie with Victor. "i can't go down now" she thot. so she went back to Hermine's room to wait for her there but she saw lavander and pavartie so she tokked to them. "hi ginny" thay sed together. "hi" she said. "what are you like doing?" they said, caz thay are ditzez. "i'm wating for hermini to come bak so i can tok to her about boyz, caz i don't no who to choose.

"oh, we'll help," said lavander and parvartie. "like yeah, it'll be fun and we can like have a girl talk seshun." lavander added. "sounds like fun" Ginny told her. 

"who shood go ferst?" parvartie asked. "I will!" lavander volinteerd. "ok lav, who do you luv?" parvartie asked. "Oh... ummmmmm i don't want to anser" lavander sed eyeing ginny. "ok, like we won't tell anyone we promise" parvartie told her. "ok, well i like ron" she sed and she was blushing. "you like RON???" Ginny asked. "yeah" lavander said, imajining herself pashunitly kissing Ginny's brother. "Oh" Ginny said but added when she saw lavander's fase "i won't tell him or anyone so don't worry" "oh thanks Ginny" Lavander said.

"ok so it's like my tern now" parvartie annownsed. "fine" lavandar sed. "who do you luv?" "well i luv victor becaz hes sooo hottt! isn't he?" "you like victor?" ginny asked thinking her life was like a sope opra. "yeah i do" parvartie told her and she was blushing like lavander. "so now its like you're tern Ginny" both ditzez sed together.

ginny took a depe breth and spilled her secrete. "i luv 2 boys but i don't no wich won i luv the most." "who are thay?" lavander asked. "well i love draco and victor" she told them her fase terning read. parvartie gaspd becaz she was in luv with victor. "but since you luv victor parvartie then i luve draco" ginny told them and parvartie sied with releef. but they didn't no that peeple were lissining to there girl tok. ron, Hary, Victor, and herminie were all lissining to there girl tok. 

Ron and herminie were goin out but wen the thrie girls came dounstares to teh commen room ron and hermini looked at eech other and thay new it waz over. ron told herminie "sorry herm but I luv lavander and she loves me so i can't be with you." and herminie told him "its ok ron, caz i luv harry only don't tell him yet caz i wanna tell him befour you do." "ok" ron sed.

so ron went over to lavander caz thay luved eech other very much sinse thay were both in griffindore and in the saim yere. he told her "i luv you lav and i always have so will you be my girlfrend?" and she sed "oh ron of coarse i will!" and thru her arms arownd him becaz she luved him so much. Thay started kissing pashunatly sinse thay were so in luv and fourgot that peeple were arownd them. Everyone laffed and they broke appart and blushed.

nobody notissed that ginny had sliped out of the commen room wile ron and lavander were kissing pashunatly but she did and she came back five minits later with draco. Parvartie went up to viktor and told her that she luved him so thay desided to be a cuple two. and she told him that she waz sory abowt his parints and sinse they were old enuff (parvartie is in her last year) he sed "parvarti i luv you you are so buetiful. will you mary me?" and she screemed very loud and said "o yes caz i luv you two victor! i want to gro old with you (i no its cheesey but its so cute caz i luv them as a cuple)!"

then peeple terned around and saw draco tokking with ginny! Wow thay all thot I didnt no that thay are in luv two! and then ginny told everyone "i'm pregnent! me and draco are going to hav a baby!!!!" Everyone oohed and ahhhed becaz thay were all so exited. draco swept ginny into his arms and thay looked so happy together becaz thay are such a cute cuple. "thay are like so adorible" parvartie sed aproovingly becaz she waz so happy to have victor. "like totaly" lavander added and then ron sed "shut up and kiss me lav" and thay started kissing pashunatly aggen.

Everyone is so happy now accept four harry and hermini caz there both lonelie and don't want to tell eech other that thay are in luv. finally wen all the comotion dyed down draco yelled "harry and herminie shood go out two caz there teh only peepl that arent dateing anybody!" harry and herminie both blushed but they finally met each others eyes. harry said "can me and herminie have some privasy?" and everyone left with thay'er new date. harry said "herm i luv you and i always have and i promis that i will neva hert you. i only didnt ask you out caz i waz afrade that voldie wood find out that i luv you and then he wood hert you and i dont want that to happin to you cuz i luv you and i cood never live without you." herminie looking astonnished sed "harry i luv you two and i didn't no that you luved me!" Thay looked into eech others eyes and saw only luv there. (aww) So thay started kissin caz there so in luv and herminie unbuttend her shert and then the commen room door was going to open so she buttend it bak up so peepl woodn't no what harry and herminie were going to do. "herminie granger will you be my girlfriend" harry sed getting down on won nee. herminie laffed becaz it looked like he was proposeing and it was silly and becaz she was so happy. "of coarse i will you dummy" she laffed hitting him softly on the hed.

harry and herminie were kissing pashunitly for a long time til someone yelled "can we come back in yet" and herminie and hary blushed. "Yes why woodn't you be aible to?" she asked her fase read. herm and harry were going out now so everyone had a boyfrend or girlfrend accept in the case of parvartie and victor krum caz thay were now feeansays becaz thay were getting marryed. "it shoodn't be two long before i get marryed two" ginny thot since she was having a baby.

Everyone at Hogworts waz very hapy now caz thay all had someone to luv. harry and herminie ron and lavander victor and parvartie and ginny and draco. Everyone waz hapy and thay all thot "this is teh begining too a wonderfull life"

A/N - Waznt that so sweat? I luv sweat storys, espeshaly ron/lavander hary/herminie and draco/ginny but victor/parvartie is so good that i had to ad it in thare. Pleeeeze read n review this fic caz i will luv you foreva if you do. pleeeeeeeze? Flames will be used to giv s'mores to teh nise peepl that giv me good reviews so flame if you want to I gess.


End file.
